Do you love me?
by Hye-Unlimited
Summary: Hasta las personas mas simples pueden tener su pequeña historias y.. Como unos pueden ver la vida de una forma, y otro aferrarse a ella de tal manera que hasta, pues ven que pasa por delante de sus ojos.. Demasiado rápido.
1. Chapter 1

Do You Love Me..?

Epílogo:

Era finales de mayo casi, justo cuando estaba terminando los exámenes finales del curso, ese día había tenido uno de literatura hispana a ultima hora, y se había retrasado. Para variar, él era el ultimo en salir de clase, casi eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando puso el pie en la calle, hacia un calor bochornoso y la parada del autobús le quedaba a por lo menos veinte minutos a pie... No sabia si llegaría vivo.

Empezó a caminar calle a bajo, cargado con la mochila, llena esta de todos los pesados libros de clase. Cuando al fin vio la parada a lo lejos casi quiso gritar de alegría, pero claro, a él no le podía salir todo así de bien.

Cuando aceleró el paso para llegar a la deseada sombra mas deprisa, un pecho ancho y fornido se interpuso entre él y la parada, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás un par de pasos.

-Mike.. -escucho aquella voz que de solo imaginarla le ponía los pelos de punta, levantó sus ojos verdes, cargados de miedo, corroborando lo que mas temía, allí delante suya estaba Ian Newton, el chico que desde que había llegado a aquel instituto se había dedicado a atormentarlo día tras día, escucho un par de pasos a sus espaldas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin querer girarse a mirar, sabiendo de sobra que allí estaba aquel par de matones que siempre lo acompañaban, los hermanos Campbell.

Noto aquella mano tan familiar apretándole el hombro y volvió a subir los ojos, mirando los azules cristalinos que tanto le aterraban.

-I-ian.. por favor hoy tengo prisa - Para que diría nada, el primer golpe le vino de improvisto, siendo este un fuerte empujón que le hizo caer de culo hacia el suelo, las risas de los otros dos le resonaron en los oídos.

-¿A donde vas? -le preguntó el pelirrojo con sorna, Mike era un niño flacucho, con el pelo castaño claro semi largo y los ojos de un verde intenso, estos estaban marcados por una agudas ojeras que se veían mas aun debido a la palidez de su piel.

Este, miro al pelirrojo desde el suelo- T-tengo.. que ir al medico Ian.. no puedo perder la cita, deja que me vaya por favor – Le hablaba con extremada educación pues sabia que el mayor era muy fácil de irritar y era su cuerpo el que sufriría esas irritaciones.

Por su parte el otro se acercó al pobre de Mike, agarrándolo del pelo con fuerza y haciendo que se levantara- pobrecito.. ¿Estas malo? -le preguntó claramente para burlarse de el, tirándolo al suelo con tal fuerza que no le dio tiempo a frenarse con las manos, pegando con el rostro en el asfalto, notando aquel sabor metálico, tan familiar, en la boca, y como sus ojos de forma inminente se llenaban de lagrimas- P-por..favor.. -Pidió una vez as, buscando la esperanza donde no la había.

El pelirrojo bufó propinándole una fuerte patada en el estomago, haciendo que así se callara por fin, estaba harto de oír a aquel niñato quejarse cada vez que le pegaba.. Estaba harto de oírlo suplicar una y otra vez y esperaba con ansias el momento en que el menor se levantara y le plantara cara, pero estaba llegando a la conclusión de que ese día no llegaría nunca.

Después de mas de una hora de burlas y golpes, dejaron al pobre chico tirado en medio de la acera, estaba llorando desconsolado, tenia un moratón bajo el ojo, el labio partido y varios golpes mas repartidos por todo su cuerpo.. ni siquiera podía moverse de allí.. se sentía tan patético que a lo único que atinaba era a llorar mas aun.. Entonces escucho como un coche se acercaba, reconocía el motor, era el coche de su hermano... esa misma escena se había repetido innumerables veces en lo que iba de curso, salia de clase, le pegaban hasta dejarlo medio muerto y su hermano venia a buscarlo totalmente histérico.

Casi se mata cuando paro el coche, bajando de este corriendo y llegando a donde el pobre castaño aun sollozaba.

-Mike.. -dijo frunciendo el ceño y agarrando al pobre chico con cuidado, levantándolo del suelo, sacudiéndole la ropa y agarrando su mochila que había ido a parar unos metros mas haya.. tenia la cara empapada en lagrimas y la barbilla llena de sangre seca, temblaba aun del pánico que sentía dentro.. y cuando su hermano volvió de recoger su mochila se le abrazó, este le acarició el pelo suavemente.

-Vamos a casa Mike.. -le dijo ayudándolo a subir al coche, sabia, que aquel tipo de reacción no era propia de un chico de su edad, tenia 18 años ya.. pero claro.. cuando las pocas fuerzas que quedan en tu cuerpo flacucho se van en una habitación de hospital a través de unos tubitos que te meten en el cuerpo dios sabe que.. de lo ultimo que tienes ganas es de rebelarte contra el matón de turno que te persigue a la salida de clase.

En media hora mas o menos llegaron a su casa, una pequeña casa de planta baja, es un tranquilo barrio residencial donde todo el mundo se conocía, salio del coche.. cojeando, llegando hasta la puerta y esperando a su hermano, pues era el que tenia las llaves, al entrar en la casa vio las luces totalmente apagadas, mirando a su hermano.

-¿Donde esta Mamá Daniel? - Le pregunto antes de ir al pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

-No lo se Mike.. Lleva todo el día fuera.. - Le sonrió levemente, dejando la mochila de su hermano en la entrada y cerrando la puerta- Ve a la ducha.. ponte el pijama y duerme un rato, te llamare para la cena – El castaño asintió, haciendo lo que su hermano le dijo.

Cuando por fin se encontró en su cama tumbado, el cuerpo se le relajo por completo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y ponerse a pensar.. desde que era pequeño siempre había recordado aquello así.. Su madre nunca había prestado demasiado atención en el y en su hermano y su padre murió cuando ambos aun eran demasiado pequeños como para acordarse. Para el su madre.. simplemente estaba ahí, porque era quien era.. pero quien realmente intentaba que Mike sintiera que tenia una familia era su hermano.. también era quien se encargaba de pagar los tratamientos del hospital y las medicinas que le mandaban al pequeño.

Mike sufría una inmuno deficiencia grave, es decir, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando progresivamente.. cada vez se sentía mas cansado, cada vez tenia mas ganas de dormir al día.. los médicos decían que aquello podía llevarlo a una muerte inminente si no encontraban una cura.. y ahí estaban, usándolo de conejillo de indias probando con el no nunca probado con nadie.. incluso había recibido quimioterapia por si acaso se trataba de cáncer.. en ello estaban aun y ese día había perdido la cita para ir a ver al doctor y recibir la sesión de quimio que le pertenecía, aquello era horrible.. quería que descartaran esa opción de una vez pues el sabia de sobra que aquellas sesiones no estaban sirviendo de nada y que lo que el tenia no era cáncer.

No tardo ni diez minutos en caer rendido al sueño, pasando horas y horas hasta que oyó un par de toques a su puerta, abriendo los ojos de forma somnolienta pues le parecía que solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que los había cerrado.

-Mike, la cena ya esta, ven a la cocina – Escuchó la voz de su hermano tras las puerta de madera blanca, levantándose de la cama y colocándose sus zapatillas, para poder salir de la habitación.

No tenia nada de hambre en aquel momento, el estomago se le había cerrado de tal manera que el solo pensar en comer algo le daba nauseas, pero no quería dejar a su hermano cenar solo.. pues sabia de sobra, incluso antes de salir, que su madre aun no habría llegado.

Y efectivamente, así era. Se sentó en la mesita que tenían en la cocina, en la cual había tres sillas aunque una siempre estaba libre.

-He hecho macarrones con queso – le dijo Daniel girándose y guiñándole un ojo con aquella picardía que poseía, su hermano era un chico alto y bastante guapo.. a diferencia de el, Daniel se parecía al padre de ambos, era rubio, de facciones fuertes y masculinas, aunque ambos tenían aquel mismo par de ojos verdes tan llamativos.

-Que bien – le contesto el castaño con una sonrisa, la gusa empezó a hacer aparición cuando olisqueo aquel aroma a queso gratinado que desprendía el horno y es que su hermano sabia como animarlo con cosas tan mínimas como la cena, ya que aquel era su plato favorito desde que era un niño.

Le sirvió un plato hasta arriba de macarrones, y aunque empezó a comer algo desganado al poco ya los comía con ganas y al fin no dejo ni un solo macarrón en el plato, charlaron un rato después de la cena, ignorando el tema de lo ocurrido horas antes, y después de ver esa seria que tanto le gustaba a los dos de fue a dormir, dejando a su hermano trabajando en el estudio, era diseñador web , por lo que no tenia que trabajar fuera de casa.

Aunque había dormido mucho en la tarde aun estaba agotado, asique puso el despertado para el día siguiente y se acostó, cayendo rendido de nuevo y teniendo una placida noche de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, apagando este y tomando una ducha matutina, colocándose el uniforme de la escuela y yendo a la cocina a desayunar, se tomo una baso de leche con cacao y unas galletas, saliendo de casa bastante antes de lo normal y cogiendo el primer autobús que iba en dirección a su escuela, cuando llego solo unos pocos alumnos conversaban en la puerta, lo saludaron varios chicos de su clase, aunque tenia esos problemas con Ian.. por lo general era un chico bastante simpático con todo el mundo y se llevaba bien con toda la gente de su clase, y eso que hacia relativamente poco que se había incorporado, solo un trimestre.

Cuando sonó la campana entró en clase y perdió aquellas maravillosas seis horas de su tiempo que podía aprovechar haciendo cualquier otra cosa mas útil, aunque después de todo su media no bajaba de un nueve nunca.

Ese día tenia que volver a ir al medico, asique esperaba por dios que ese día no le pasara nada a la salida.. para su sorpresa cuando salio se encontró con su hermano apoyando en su coche justo en la puerta, lo saludo, viendo un tanto extrañado y desconcertado como mas de una niña de su clase reía de forma estúpida señalando a escondidas a su hermano... el cual no se enteraba de nada, no pensaba que Daniel causara aquel furor en las mujeres.

El rubio le explico que había venido a buscarlo para ir directamente al medico, porque el tenia una reunión con un cliente y ese día tendría que dejarlo solo en el hospital, aunque lo iría a recoger a la salida por supuesto.

Y así fue, entro a la consulta de su doctor, el cual era un hombre cuarentón bastante amable que lo trataba de una forma paternal, aquello se le había bastante extraño al castaño.

Estuvieron conversando un rato, sobre sus mejores o dolencias en los últimos días y finalmente le hizo pasar a una sala, donde había como unas cinco camillas, cuatro de ella ocupadas por sus compañeros habituales, una señora de unos sesenta años: cáncer de pulmón, un chico de unos veintipocos: cáncer de páncreas, un hombre bastante bonachón y simpático de unos cuarenta años: cáncer de hígado... y por ultimo un niño de unos seis o cinco años al que le habían detectado un cáncer de médula.. era al que mas le costaba mirar.

Por lo demás eran todos muy simpáticos y agradables, y Mike se entretenía hablando con ellos en aquellas dos largas horas que tenia que pasar con aquel tubo enchufado al brazo.

Al cabo de un rato de conversación la mujer mayor le dijo animada.

-¿Sabes que Mike? - le sonrió, quitándose años de encima de una forma fulminante- Hoy vendrá mi nieto a verme, tiene mas o menos tu edad – Mike le respondió a la sonrisa, asintiendo a lo que dijo- ¿Si?.. ¿Como se llama? - le preguntó, le gustaba mucho hablar con personas mayores.

- Se llama.. - y justo entonces entro en la sala un chico, era alto y tenia unos ojos azules totalmente intensos, corpulento y con el rostro repleto de pecas, y aquel pelo pelirrojo tan llamativo- Ian..-susurro Mike, quizás demasiado fuerte pues el chico giro los ojos de su abuela a el, abriendo estos como platos- Mike? - la abuela los miro a ambos sonriendo- ¿Ya os conocíais? - dijo notablemente emocionada, tenia la mano de su nieto sujeta con fuerza y miraba a este con la adoración propia de una abuela.

-Eh.. si abuela, vamos al mismo instituto – dijo el pelirrojo clavando sus ojos azules en el castaño, el cual solo de verlo ya empezaba a sentir aquel pánico irracional correrle por las venas.

- Pues que bien, Mike es un chico estupendo espero que os llevéis bien.

Después de aquel incomodo reencuentro con el pelirrojo, paso casi una hora quedando ya solo en la sala, Mike, la abuela y su respectivo nieto, el cual se había agenciado de la camilla que estaba entre la de el y la de la abuela, la mujer por su parte se había quedado dormida dejando a ambos chicos en un incomodo silencio.

-¿porque estas aquí? - dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo, rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo pero convirtiéndolo en algo mucho mas incomodo: Una conversación.

-Creen que tengo cáncer..- dijo Mike con simpleza sin siquiera mirar al otro, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con el sin haber recibido un solo golpe aun, el pelirrojo asintió mirando ahora a su abuela.

-Ella esta terminal.. la quimio que le ponen no sirve de nada, pero aun lo intentan – le contó el pelirrojo, aunque Mike no sabia si realmente hablaba con el o consigo mismo.

-Tu abuela es una buena mujer – Fue lo único que atino a decir, y de esa forma volvieron al silencio incomodo hasta que le toco el turno de irse a el, la mujer ya estaba despierta asique se despidió de ella de forma cariñosa, bajo la atenta mirada de Ian, despidiéndose de este con un escueto "adiós".

Su hermano lo esperaba puntual en la puerta como siempre que quedaban en algo, llegando a casa en menos de cuarenta minutos, ceno algo ligero y se acostó, estaba cansado.. pero mas que nada tenia una sensación rara en el pecho.. algo iba a pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

2º capitulo:

Esa mañana se levanto mas tarde de lo normal, pero aun con tiempo, comiendo algo rápido y cogiendo el autobús, aun llegaba medio bostezando a clase, por suerte la campana no había tocado y la puerta estaba cerrada, los alumnos se juntaban en pequeños grupos hablando entre ellos.

Estaba tan dormido que no se percato de cuando aquellos dos mastodontes se acercaron a el , agarrándolo de los hombros y llevándolo a la parte de atrás de la escuela, para su desgracia nadie lo había visto... Lo empotraron contra una pared de un empujón, mirándolo con aquel par de rostros de imbéciles que tenían.. A diferencia de Ian aquel par de chicos no le daba miedo, así que se separo de la pared y se dispuso a marcharse pero lo que recibió en respuesta fue un puñetazo en el ojo, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo, llevándose una mano a la cara, le ardía..

Se intento levantar pero un pie se lo impidió, pisándolo contra el suelo, soltó un quejido, notando como ya empezaban a arderle los ojos, no pensaba llorar por culpa de ese par de idiotas.. no por ellos.

Cuando estaba hecho una bola en el suelo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos y soltando leves quejidos a cada golpe que recibe.. escucho unos pasos acercarse.. lo que temía, alzo los ojos, sin quitarse las manos de la cabeza, viendo como justo en frente de ellos estaba Ian, mirándolo a el con aquel par de helados ojos azules..

Ya se temía lo peor- ¿que hacéis – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a los otros dos, a lo cual los hermanos se miraron desconcertados- ¿No es obvio? - pregunto el mayor de ellos – Pasarlo bien un rato.

Ian se acerco al castaño, el cual se encogió automáticamente esperando el golpe.. pero fuera de todo pronostico el pelirrojo lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo, mirando a los otros dos- Largo de aquí.. - les dijo – Pero Ian..-El chico afilo la mirada- Largo! - repitió alzando el tono de voz, a lo que los hermano se fueron de allí.

Miro al castaño - ¿Estas bien? - este lo miró pensando que vivió una alucinación en aquel momento, o algo así... aquello no podía ser real, al menos no en el mundo donde el vivía.

-S-si..- dijo de forma escueta sin apartar sus ojos de encima del pelirrojo.

-Ya deja de mirarme así ¿No? - le dijo soltando un bufido.

-¿Porque me has ayudado..? Por regla general deberías estar dejándome hecho una mierda ahora mismo – dijo mirándolo aun con la duda pintada en los ojos.

El pelirrojo por su parte, simplemente le dio un leve empujón en el hombro para sacarlo de la parte de atrás del colegio.

-Ve a clase de una vez.. - le dijo mirándolo fijamente, a lo que Mike simplemente frunció el ceño.

-Si estas haciendo esto porque sabes que me estoy muriendo, para, no quiero que me tengas pena - le dijo mirando al suelo aunque con el ceño fruncido aun.

-Callate y largo - fue lo único que contesto el pelirrojo, entrando a la escuela y dejándolo allí solo en medio del patio, hacia un buen rato que había tocado la campana que indicaba la hora de entrar.

Pasadas esas "divertidas" seis horas de clase, su hermano lo vino a buscar de nuevo ese día, era jueves, el ultimo día que tenia cita en el medico hasta el lunes siguiente, al menos tenia el viernes y el fin de semana de descanso... Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hospital lo dejo allí y se fue, por lo visto los problemas con este nuevo cliente se estaban alargando lo que le impedía a su hermano mayor quedarse con el en las consultas, pero tampoco le importaba, estar allí sentado viendo como le enchufaban algo al brazo tampoco era muy productivo.

Entro en la consulta de su medico casi en seguida, y estuvieron hablando un rato sobre si aquello no daba resultado pasarían a otro tratamiento alternativo, y Mike sabia que al final probarían algo nuevo, pues sentía en su cuerpo que no había mejoría alguna con aquello.

Después de una relajada charla con su doctor, entro a la sala de las camillas, estaban la mujer mayor, el hombre cuarentón y el chico de veitipocos.. pero el niño no estaba, se puso en su camilla junto a la señora mayor y le pregunto por el pequeño, no dijo nada simplemente bajo los ojos dejando en el aire una muda respuesta que a todo el mundo dejaba helado.

Aquello le hizo pensar, y preguntarse, si los médicos no encontraban una cura para su problema.. ¿Cuanto tiempo de vida le quedaba? Un mes, dos.. un año, dos días.. Nadie podía decírselo, aquello era tan frustrante.

A la media hora de estar allí mas o menos, entro en la sala el nieto de aquella señora.. Ian, saludo a los presentes, sentándose en la camilla de su abuela, mirando en un par de ocasiones a Mike, el cual estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas le hizo caso ese día.

Como siempre, se quedo a solas con la mujer, esta vez con el añadido de su nieto, ella como siempre se había quedado dormida, siempre parecía estar agotada.. Esta vez Ian se había tumbado en la camilla de al lado de la Mike, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿que te pasa? - Le preguntó al cabo del ratito, y es que el castaño había estado como ausenta todo el tiempo, casi sin hacer caso a ninguno de los presentes, incluso ahora, tardo un poco en girar la vista hacia Ian, como si lo hubiera escuchado de lejos.

-Solo.. pienso - dijo simplemente volviendo a dirigir la vista al techo de la sala, después de aquello volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos hasta que le toco el turno de irse, la enfermera vino y le quito los tubos, se puso la chaqueta y miro a la mujer aun dormida y luego a su nieto, el cual tenia sus ojos azules clavados en el castaño.

-Adiós - se despidió de forma seca sin mirar aquel par de ojos, saliendo de la habitación, escucho un "Hasta mañana." Antes de salir del todo, aquello era extraño, ¿Desde cuando se tenían conversaciones con el chico que te lleva pegando todo el curso? Por mucho que le hubiera ayudado esa mañana.

Su hermano lo recogió en la puerta para variar, llegando a casa y cenando como todas las noches ambos solos, viendo su programa de televisión favorito y yéndose a dormir, a diferencia de las ultimas noches... y por mucho que esto desconcertase a Mike, lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de caer al sueño fue ese par de fríos ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con mucha energía, mas de la habitual en las ultimas semanas, desayuno dos buenas tostadas con mantequilla y un baso de leche con cacao, cogiendo el primer autobús que iba para su escuela, esa mañana entro sin problema, vio a los dos hermano pero ninguno se le acercó por suerte.

Las seis horas pasaron tranquilamente sin altercados, lo que mas le extrañó ese día fue el hecho de que no había visto a Ian en toda la mañana, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.. mejor para el, por si al pelirrojo se le volvían a cruzar los cables mejor no tenerlo cerca.

El fin de semana paso tranquilo, el viernes lo paso en casa haciendo los deberes de clase, el sábado fue al cine con Daniel y cenaron fuera, ya había solucionado todos los problemas que tenia con el cliente y pudo cogerse un ratito para estar con el, y el domingo también lo paso en casa, leyendo un rato, aunque a la tarde decidió darse un paseo por el barrio cuando ya hacia fresco, ese día se acostó temprano pues al siguiente tenia clases.

Como siempre llegó a clases puntual, ese día tampoco vio a Ian.. ni siquiera vio a los hermanos Campbell, aquello ya era un poco extraños.. eran chicos problemáticos pero por extraño que pareciese no sacaban malas notas, por lo que no solían faltar a clase.

Su vida, era monótona , y como no, ese día también fue al hospital, le había comentado a su hermano que no le importaba quedarse solo en la consulta y que lo fuera a buscar cuando terminara, sabia que su hermano tenia trabajo y hacia un esfuerzo por quedarse allí con el.

Hizo el recorrido de costumbre, charlando con su medico un rato y entrando en la habitación, los lunes solo iban la señora mayor, el hombre cuarentón y él, en la sala solo estaba el hombre cuarentón dormido, se extraño un tanto, tumbándose en su camilla y dejando que la enfermera le pusiera las cosas necesarias, echándose en realidad una buena siesta aquella tarde.

Se despertó cuando le enfermera lo llamó para que se fuera, pues era la hora ya, se levanto y bajo hasta recepción preguntando por la señora mayor, la chica de la recepción le informo de que la mujer había fallecido hacia un día y que el entierro de había celebrado el día antes en el cementerio loca, le dio el nombre de la mujer, seguramente por la expresión que Mike tenia puesta.. de incredulidad total.

Cuando subió al coche, le pidió a su hermano que lo llevara al cementerio, Daniel se quedo un poco trastocado al oírlo pero accedió, aparcando en la puerta de y dejando al chico allí, Mike le dijo que estaría un rato y que se fuera a casa, ya cogería el un autobús mas tarde.

El cielo estaba encapotado y una espesa manta de nubes grises lo cubría por completo, por lo que nada mas entrar al cementerio pequeñas gotitas de agua empezaron a caerle sobre las mejillas, el lugar era sobrio y silencioso, la verdad es que mas que tenebroso como a cualquier persona podría parecerle, a Mike le parecía un lugar tranquilo. Ando por muchas de las calles de tumbas que había pensando si realmente encontraría la de la mujer.. aunque no le haría falta buscar muchos pues a lo lejos vio una cabeza pelirroja cuyo dueño estaba sentado en el suelo junto a una de las tumbas, solo en ese momento se acordó de que aquella mujer era la abuela de Ian.

La lluvia apretaba y la verdad no sabia si acercarse o no allí, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba junto al pelirrojo, este al ver alguien junto a el alzo los ojos mirando a Mike, tenia las mejillas mojadas y el castaño supuso que no era por la lluvia pues sus ojos estaban rojos. Se agacho junto a el quedando frente al pelirrojo de cuclillas, mirándolo.

-Siento.. muchísimo lo de tu abuela - dijo sinceramente, el bajó la vista al suelo sin decir nada, Mike sabia que estaba llorando y a lo que atino fue a posar una mano en el hombro del muchacho, acabando por sentarse a su lado, era un inútil en ese tipo de situaciones.

Mientras pensaba en este tipo de cosas y de imprevisto Ian se inclino sobre el, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, llorando sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, pero el temblor de sus hombros lo delataba, por otra parte, la lluvia les caía encima a ambos aunque a ninguno parecía importarle realmente, Mike, pasó aquella mano que tenia en su hombro por alrededor de su espalda en un abrazo indirecto, mirándolo, sinceramente, aquel chico que lloraba en su hombro en aquel momento, no parecía el mismo chico que le había estado atormentando en las salidas de clase.. ahora parecía simplemente un chico.. algo indefenso. No sabia porque pero en aquel momento no le importaba tenerlo cerca.. es mas le parecía que el otro necesitaba aquello.. estar con alguien, y su innata curiosidad se preguntaba porque lo había encontrado allí solo, aunque como era un chico inteligente su cabecita castaña empezaba a maquinar una idea bastante acertada.

Ya estaba amainando cuando Ian empezó a calmarse, habían estado en silencio todo el rato, y Mike por pura inercia había comenzado a acariciar uno de sus hombros con la mano, cuando el pelirrojo se separó de el se sorprendió pues estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de llover.

-perdona..- le dijo el otro llevándose una mano a la cara y secándose, aunque pequeñas gotitas de lluvia le chorreaban del pelo mojando le las mejillas.

-No pasa nada - contesto Mike sonriendo le levemente intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, la verdad es que estaban los dos empapados, ya casi anochecía y le estaba empezando a dar un poco del mal rollo estar en el cementerio a esas horas.

Mientras le miraba los alrededores Ian se levanto del suelo tendiéndole una mano que el castaño agarro levantándose también del suelo, ambos salieron juntos del allí, en silencio, y ya en la puerta Mike miro la parada de autobuses mas cercana, no sabia si a esa hora ya pasaría algún bus .

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? -le pregunto Ian de repente, pues veía como el chico miraba la parada de autobuses, ademas de que estaba empapado- Ya no hay autobuses.. y yo vivo cerca de aquí - dicho esto salio a andar calle arriba, el castaño se quedó algo pillado por aquello.. Sin saber si andar tras el o no pero al ver como se iba a quedar solo allí en la puerta del cementerio prefirió ir con el mayor..

Realmente no hablaron anda en todo el camino, y al poco llegaron a un edificio de solo dos plantas de ladrillo rojo muy bonito, parecía como si cada planta fuera una sola casa, entraron y el ascensor era una especia de monta cargas antiguo, subieron en este y en la segunda planta estaba la casa del pelirrojo, abrió la puerta, entrando al piso.. era muy grande bien decorado y con lienzos y cuadros por todas partes, el salón y la cocina juntos y luego un pasillo que suponía que comunicaba con el resto de la casa.

-Puedo llamar a mi hermano? -le pregunto aun en medio de la entrada sin adentrarse realmente al la habitación, el pelirrojo lo miro y cogió el teléfono, inhalambrico, dansoselo.

Después de una conversación con su hermano explicándole lo ocurrido omitiendo algún que otro detalle, lo dejo tranquilo, cuando iba a dejar el teléfono encima de una mesa, Ian le ofreció una toalla, cogiéndola con un escueto "gracias" y secándose la cara y el pelo.

El mayor le presto ropa y no supo como acabaron ambos juntos sentados en un sofá viendo la tele, se quedaría allí a dormir esa noche pues no había mas autobuses hacia su casa y prefería no hacer que su hermano cogiera el coche a esa hora.

La muerte de aquella mujer le había dado mucho que pensar, llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a una sola cosa: Cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, pues los médicos no le habían dicho nada.. realmente ¿Que sabia el de su enfermedad? Nada.. Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Cuanto crees que me queda de vida? - le pregunto al mayor, mirándolo con el trasfondo de los ojos desesperado - Y si me muero de repente... Y todas las cosas que quiero hacer en mi vida.. y.. -mientras hablaba se le iban llenando los ojos de lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, el pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido por aquello tan de repente - Oye Mike.. -llevo una mano al hombro del chico y este se aparto- No podre despedirme.. no podre hacer nada!... Cada vez estoy mas cerca sabes? -ya lloraba sin poder evitarlo, mirándolo con la desesperación pintada en la cara, y es que en realidad, desde que se había enterado que estaba enfermo, era la primera vez que entraba en pánico de aquella forma.

-Mike. oye -lo agarro de los hombros, intentando que se calmara, pero el chico lo apartaba de su mismo una y otra vez, hasta que se harto y lo rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, clavando sus ojos en los verdes del otro - Escuchame.. calmate ¿vale? - le dijo con la voz tranquila, aflojando un poco aquel "abrazo" improvisado.

No supo como, pero en aquel par de fríos ojos azules.. al fondo.. Muy al fondo encontró algo que lo hizo relajarse por completo.


End file.
